Because Your Human
by KoYasha-kun
Summary: Yuki is depressed after meeting with Akito and finds comfort in an unlikely person...


A/N: Yay!! My first Fruits Basket fic! ;blink; I'm kinda surprised that it's a YukixKyou story though...;shrug; Oh well! Anywho, sorry if they seem out of character...I tried my best!

Disclaimer-I don't own Fruits Basket. If I did Haru would be with Yuki, Kyou with Kagura(or Ayame...whichever my perverted mind decides..), and it would be about the Mabudachi Trio...

Yuki stumbled along the small forest path, tears further obscuring his already blurred vision as he gasped desperately for air. He had just finished seeing Akito at the main house, and this time had been far more painful than the others. He had brought up Honda-san, demanding that Yuki to deny his love for the cheerful outsider, constantly reminding him not to forget his own cursed heritage.

_"No one will ever love someone like you. You know that, don't you?" Akito asked, a sickeningly sweet smile on his face as he leaned over the Yuki's form, gently grabbing boy's face so that he would have to look into the eyes of his god, " Because I'm the only one that understands you...Only me...No one else would ever love someone as tainted and pathetic as you."_

The rat gave up on making it home and leaned against a tree, burying his face in his arms so that he could quiet the sobs that only seemed to intensify with each passing moment. He wasn't worried about someone seeing him anymore...they could go to hell for all he cared. He'd denied the one thing that could save him...he'd probably go to hell anyway.

_"Do you love that stupid girl?!", Akito demanded furiously, eyes glinting with a manic anger that Yuki knew too well. Yuki looked down, his violet hair covering his eyes as he hid his pained expression, "Of course not...", he whispered, feeling his heart break with the lie as he realized he really couldn't escape from the Sohma cage..._

Kyou frowned, taking his hands out of his pockets as he spotted the damn rat curled up by a tree. _What the hell is he doing here..?_ The cat walked up to him, intent on asking why the rat was sitting by a tree instead of playing in his garden or whatever it was he did everyday. "I'm a...monster...", Kyou stopped a foot away from Yuki, eyes widening as he heard those soft, yet pained words issue from the mouth of his enemy. "A spoiled, pathetic...monster..." Kyou's eyes softened slightly. For some reason it really bothered him to see the calm and collected Yuki break down like this, especially when it was with a pain Kyou was very familiar with. "You know that's not true." he whispered softly to the huddled form in front of him, not really sure what else to say. Yuki's head shot up, eyes wide as he stared at the cat in shock, but just as quickly looked down as he realized he was still crying. "Just go away, you stupid cat..." Yuki muttered angrily. Ignoring the unspoken threat, Kyou simply continued to watch his rival in silence. "Pitying yourself like this for something that isn't true is what's really pathetic..." Kyou remarked harshly, eyes filled with anger and something the rat didn't recognize.

"You don't know anything, so go away!!", Yuki shouted, all of his anger and frustration unleashing itself as he jumped to his feet and launched a punch at the cat. Kyou swayed slightly but stood his ground, his head turned slightly so that the rat could clearly see the red mark on his cheek. "I guess even the Prince gets angry sometimes, huh..?" Kyou remarked, turning away from a surprised Yuki, as he started walking in the opposite direction of Shigure's house. "Hey! Tohru's not looking for a monster, but she **is** waiting for a certain damn rat to get home for dinner. If you see the rat make sure to tell him to quit worrying her, okay?" Kyou called over his shoulder, before swiftly disappearing into the growing darkness.

Yuki slowly climbed up to the roof, not surprised as he spotted the orange-haired boy already lounging up there. "You missed dinner...". the rat murmured awkwardly as he quietly took the spot beside his rival. "Yeah, I know. This hasn't disappeared yet, so I'll just go later." the cat answered, gesturing absently to the purplish-black bruise on his cheek. Yuki flushed slightly with guilt. "Um..sorry about that...", he apologized. Kyou shrugged, "But you feel better now, right?" Yuki nodded as he turned his attention to the cold stars littering the night sky above them. Kyou simply stood, stretching languidly, and headed for the stairs. "I think it's faded enough now." Yuki stared after him, unable to stop the question from escaping his lips, "Why didn't you try to fight me after I punched you..? Weren't you angry?" the cat paused, an almost sad understanding entering the usually angry orbs, "You damn rat...how could I be angry at you for being human?" Kyou muttered, almost too low for Yuki to hear it. The rat stared in surprise as Kyou swiftly retreated down the stairs, a bright blush covering the cat's face. "Human..." Yuki murmured to himself thoughtfully as he returned his attention to the stars. A faint smile crossed the young Sohma's face. But of course it had nothing to do with an orange-headed idiot's words. Yuki leaned back on his palms to get a better view of the stars, his smile growing. Nope, nothing at all...

That's it! Hope you liked it! Yet again, I apologize if they seemed out of character. Please review!


End file.
